


Jealousy

by Color_me_blue3



Series: Sugizo/Heath [2]
Category: LUNA SEA, Sugizo (Musician), X JAPAN
Genre: BL, Dubious con, M/M, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 22:55:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11861349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Color_me_blue3/pseuds/Color_me_blue3
Summary: A wet dream can lead to Heath discovering he has feelings for Sugizo.





	Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> Here, have yet one more PWP, this is sort of a continuation of [ “Stay With Me”](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10789254) though I think you can understand it even if you don't read it first.

Sugizo had just come back from his Luna Sea tour, Heath could tell he was tired, but despite it the guitarist had wanted to celebrate Heath’s birthday and had convinced him to go get some drinks.   
  
They had decided to try and date each other since they had realized they were quite compatible in bed. And even if Heath wouldn't admit it to himself he had missed Sugizo while he was away.   
  
After a few drinks they decided to go to Heath's place to spend the night. However as the bassist left Sugizo alone in his bed while taking a quick trip to the bathroom, the guitarist had fallen asleep. And even if Heath had wanted to wake him up, he could understand that the younger needed to rest; so he had turned the lights off and had helped him out of most of his clothes, then proceeding to undress himself and tuck them both in bed.   
  
It was maybe around midnight when Heath was awoken by something. At first he couldn't point out what, but then a moan coming from the guitarist made him look his way.   
  
Sugizo' brow was furrowed, but he didn't seem to be in pain; and he seemed to be still asleep. Heath turned towards him to get a better look, noticing that the guitarist's breath was shallow and fast.   
  
"He's having a wet dream..." Heath thought smiling to himself as he realized what was going on; looking at the younger with curiosity, wondering if he should help.   
  
Sugizo's moans intensified, he seemed to be really close. His lips parted and then a name came out from them. "Ryu..." He barely pronounced, then his dream was interrupted and he blinked, only to close his eyes once again and turn around. He hoped Heath hadn't heard him.   
  
Heath wasn't sure how to react. It was a dream; but still it felt weird to hear someone else's name from his boyfriend's lips.   
  
Sugizo sighed feeling a bit frustrated, noticing then that he was only wearing his boxers. Remembering that he was supposed to wait for Heath; he had surely fallen asleep as he tried to rest his eyes for a few moments. He began pondering his options; his boner was becoming uncomfortable. Maybe he should wake up his boyfriend and share some fun. But suddenly he felt the elder pushing him against the bed and pin him face first against it.  
  
“Heath?” Sugizo asked a bit surprised, but his only answer was the bassist yanking away his sheets and getting between his legs as he began pulling his underwear off. “What are you…?!”   
  
The guitarist tried to move but then Heath grabbed his wrists, making him stretch his arms upwards and holding them both with just one of his hands.   
  
Sugizo stopped fighting as he felt the elder pulling him so he was on his knees and then he felt two fingers inside of him, lubbing him up. “Heath!!” He nearly screamed.   
  
“Don't complain… I know you like it when I'm rough…” Heath finally spoke, removing his fingers and entering the guitarist nearly unprepared body.   
  
“Ah…” Sugizo moaned as pain and pleasure shot through his body as Heath stretched him forcefully.   
  
“Mmm… You are always so tight…” Heath moaned, moving against the guitarist slowly. He wanted to cause him a certain degree of pain but wasn't intending to hurt him.   
  
“Oh… Heath…” Sugizo moaned as pain began to subside, being replaced by pleasure. “Go faster…” He requested.   
  
“You are such a whore…” Heath said as he began increasing his speed.   
  
“Ah… You seem to enjoy it…” Sugizo closed his eyes, enjoying how the elder increased the strength of his thrusts against his body, making him shiver in pleasure as he reached his prostate. Turning him into an incoherent moaning mess.   
  
Heath felt how his lower belly grew tight as he moved faster and harder. He knew he wouldn't last long, so he left go of the guitarist’s hands, grabbing his hips and taking his other hand to caress the younger’s leaking manhood.   
  
Sugizo couldn't take it anymore, fisting his pillow as he felt his orgasm approach at incredible speed, cuming hard and then noticing how Heath’s thrusts became almost erratic; and then he felt an increase in the wetness inside his body just before the elder collapsed in bed next to him.   
  
The guitarist was still trying to regain his breath as he lifted his head, turning on the lamp and then looking at Heath. “You… Didn't wear a condom…” He stated the obvious.   
  
“Are you mad at me for it?” Heath asked looking back at Sugizo.   
  
“Did you ran out of them or something?” Sugizo asked moving closer to Heath, placing his head on the bassist chest. “You had quite a few last time I was here…”   
  
“I still have them…” Heath answered.   
  
Sugizo looked up at the elder. “Then… What do I owe this… Dominance display?” He smiled. “Not that I'm complaining…”   
  
Heath seemed a bit hurt as he looked back at the bassist. “I just felt like it…”   
  
“Ok…” Sugizo pouted, laying his head back on the elder's chest.   
  
“You called his name in your sleep…” Heath finally said after a few minutes of silence.   
  
Sugizo smiled, so Heath had heard him and had gotten jealous. He then made his best pout looking up at him. “You know we can't control our dreams right?”  
  
“He is your ex!” Heath looked down at the guitarist.   
  
“Yes… But that was a long time ago, he is even married now…” Sugizo explained caressing the bassist face.   
  
“How would you feel if I call Yoshiki or Toshi’s name while being asleep?” Heath asked.   
  
“I'd be sure as hell that you would have a steamy dream to tell me once you are awake…” Sugizo laughed as he felt a pillow land on him, grabbing it so Heath couldn't use it again. “Come on… You are jealous, that means you have feelings for me…but you know… I’m not jealous of your previous boyfriends; you are currently with me…”   
  
“You are happy that I'm jealous?” Heath asked a bit frustrated as he sat up in bed.   
  
Sugizo climbed on the bassist lap. Cradling his face on his hands. “I knew you were in love with someone, or well… Two other guys when you started dating me… Don't you think it's normal that I'm happy that you have feelings for me now?”   
  
Heath sighed looking at Sugizo. “So… You didn't sleep with him during the tour or anything… Did you?”   
  
“No… I'm sleeping with you exclusively…” Sugizo said. “I probably dreamed that because I hadn't done it in a while and I’ve been spending more time with the guys…”   
  
“I’ll believe you this time…” The bassist seemed defeated by Sugizo’s logic; lying back on the bed.   
  
Sugizo then lied down next to him. Holding him happily. “Just so you know… You are the best…”   
  
Heath laughed. “Dream about me the next time then…”   
  
“It's not like I can control that!” Sugizo complained.   
  
“Go back to sleep…” Heath said turning off the lamp, to then hold the guitarist softly, caressing his hair.   
  
Sugizo fell back asleep quickly. He was right, Heath had now feelings for him. Maybe they had made the right choice by dating.   
  
The End


End file.
